A Gundam Christmas Story!
by Georgina
Summary: Same as before but the chapters are together! it's the classic story but with a gundam twist!
1. Christmas

A/N Please read and review nicely PLEASE! Ok, I casted by personalities not who they are with in the show! What's with people and grammar? I'm not a professional author, I'm not publishing this so it shouldn't matter that much! Sorry for getting mad, but I don't get it. I don't want to be told either though. I hope you like my story this one's funny, at least I hope it is! ;) This is the first chapter! 

Spanky: narrator

Heero: Ebony Scrooge

Wing Zero: Marty

Noin: Ghost of Christmas past

Duo; Christmas Present

Zech: Ghost of Christmas future

Hilde: Scrooge's Niece

Lady Une: Niece's friend

Sally: Niece's friend 2

Wufei: Scrooge's worker

Relina: Heero's girlfriend (finally) 

Tres: Tim

Quatre: "Tiny Tim"

Dorothy: Tim's wife

Trowa: Scrooge's friend in past and present

Catherine: Scrooge's friend in past and present

Spanky: Heero rubbed his hands together. He was getting ready for another fight stimulation. His niece, Hilde (don't ask how that happened) was timing him.

Hilde: Excellent Heero!! Are you coming to my Christmas party? Sally and Lady Une will be there! Do you remember him? *Cheerfully*

Heero: grrr, no.

Hilde: *nervously* ok.

Spanky: Hilde followed Heero inside. Tim, a worker was in there making Heero some dinner.

Heero: Hilde, turn up the fire it's freezing. *rubs hands together*

Hilde: *carefully* There's no logs left.

Heero: *slams fist on table.* Why? I told you to get more at the store! Is it that hard?

Hilde: *scarred* No, I just didn't buy enough. You didn't give me enough money.

Heero: Everyone's complaining that!! Zero complained that! He's a GUNDAM he doesn't need any money, what would he buy? A personality?

Hilde: Do you miss him sometimes?

Heero: *Turns around* No. I don't miss anyone, I'm a soldier. Leave now, go home.

Hilde: If you want me too. *waves* Bye, marry Christmas.

Heero: Bah humbug

*Hilde leaves*

Tim: Heero can I- can I get off this afternoon? It's Christmas Eve and my son is sick. 

Heero: Yeah, you can get off, but no work no pay!

Tim: *Timidly* Please Heero I have a family to feed. *Clears his throat, to gain confidence* I demand to be paid!

Spanky: Oh, bad move! Heero walked up to Tim and glared dangerously.

Heero: GET OUT! You ungrateful… worker! No pay for the rest of the week! You still have to come or else YOU'RE FIRED!

Spanky: Tim left sadly. As Heero sits down to meditate a bit, someone knocks on the door. He opens it and there stands a pretty girl with blond hair and a cute nose. She had beautiful bluish eyes. The minute she saw Heero she smiled wide.

Relina: Hi, Merry Christmas!

Heero: Bah humbug.

Relina: You know that that saying is really old? 

Heero: I get that a lot. Yeah. 

Relina: *shrugs* I was just wounding. * gives Heero a hug* I missed you.

Heero: *steps back* why, I was gone for like a week.

Relina: Oh ok. I love you too *sarcastically*

Heero: *grunt* Well I gotta go. Bye * walks out*

Spanky: Relina stood there highly affronted. Then again, he was always like that. Heero was walking home in the snow. He felt the snowflakes fall gently on his eyelashes. He brushed them off viciously. *Spanky starts humming my favorite things. Heero glares Spanky, who he doesn't see* Um yeah, I'll stop. Than I don't feell sooooo baddddd. Sorry that's my favorite part anyway *Heero gets back into character* sorry. Any way, Heero finally gets back to his house. He goes to grab his knocker and he swore that Zero's face just appeared there. He jumped back and shock his head. He walked in. He looked around his huge house and shivered. He had a weird feeling. He went up into his room and changed into his Pjs. ARREEHBAH!!! He's so sexy! *Heero quickly pulls on his shirt. And looks around the room for Spanky's uh voice.* Sorry. You know you and Relina are a good pair, but only as friends. I mean. *Coughs* I'm hotter. *King, God of stories glares at Spanky.* Sorry, I'm doing good as my first job right? *Heero pulls a worried face* *Spanky getting mad.* Ok anyways, that was my opinion. One tiny detail, sense I'm narrator, it's now in the story, ok! Sorry King, God, again. *Clears throat* Um anyways. Heero gets into bed. He gets into bed.

Heero: Ok, ok I'm in! *pulls covers over head*

Spanky: Um ok, you can't do that tonight!

Heero: *Pulls blanket down annoyed*

Spanky: Ok, let's get on with our story. All of a sudden a smaller version of Wing Zero pops in front of Heero's bed.

Heero: AHHHHH. I'm not afraid, I'm a good soldier. I'm not afraid…. *notices the silence and clears his throat.* I have to do that…. AHHHHH

Zero: Heero, you never gave me any money! You thief!

Heero: If I never gave it to you then how am I a thief?

Zero: I won't get into that.

Heero: Why do you have chains on your body?

Zero: they are chains to remind me of my mistakes! Of how many lives I killed and people, I made crazy.

Heero: *Scuffs* no doubt there.

Zero: You've killed people too, and you need to change!

Heero: I'll think about that, no. Good bye old friend.

Zero: You will be visited by three sprits tonight the first one at midnight!

Heero: *Worried slightly* You-you're lying! Anyways I'm not afraid of ghosts!

Zero: uh, yah you are. I'm leaving now. Remember what I said! 

Spanky: Zero swirled and swirled and with a pop, he disappeared. Heero was slightly scarred-

Heero: No I'm not!

Spanky: Uh, ok. Well, he got into bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep right away. With the chiming of the clock, he awoke with a start. (That kind of sounds like a poem.) He sat up straight in bed starting to sweat. His eyes wondered around the room. They stopped on a girl with a white flowing dress. Heero jumped and got up to his knees and pulled the blanket up to his chin. She had short purplish hair. She smiled at Heero and held out her hand.

Noin: I'm Noin, the ghost of Christmas past! I have come to show you Christmas past.

Heero: I gathered that part!

Spanky: His eyes where wide with apprehensiveness. He didn't know what to do, so he screamed like a girl- go on that's good! I'm enjoying this.

Heero: *Screams* ok, umm get out?

Noin: I don't think so. 

Spanky: She snapped his fingers and Heero was standing right besides her. She took his hand and they were lost in a swirl of color, then they appeared in front of a window.

Heero: Where are we? Wait, that's Relina and me!

Noin: We are in your past! Look, you're teasing her again! Here comes your only friends, at least you thought they were! 

Little Heero: Hey Trowa and Catherine!

Little Trowa: Heero what are you doing for Christmas? You can come to my house Catherine and Relina are going to be there!

Little Catherine: Yeah Heero it'll be fun!

Little Heero: Bah Humbug!

Noin: how long have you been saying that?

Big Heero: *grunt*

Little Trowa: Come on Heero!

Little Relina: Please!

Little Heero: *flatly* no!

Spanky: Everyone leaves except for little Heero.

Noin: Why wouldn't you go with them?

Heero: Had to practice!

Noin: *Sarcastically* Oh, I see. Come look at this too.

Heero: Do I have too?

Noin: Yes.

Spanky: Noin grabs Heero's hand and that's all for now until the next chapter. Or until I think up some more stuff!


	2. Second Sprit suprises and Bikins

Spanky isn't me if you were wondering it's my friend. Thanks you sooooooo much for all the nice review I love you all soooo much!!! Thanks you! This is the second part and again I tried to make it funny I hope it is! J I only have one part left after this! I didn't write it know so then you all can read this while you're waiting for the end! No flames please review nicely like you did before! Those reviews made my day thanks you I love you! I can't get ride of the dots in between and the paragragh sign things! Love ya all and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

Spanky: Ok, I thought of more stuff. The sprit of Christmas past takes our poor Heero to a house. Where little Heero and the scientist are living.

Little Heero: Isn't today Christmas Eve?

Scientist Dude: Who cares

Noin: He's a friendly fellow isn't he? 

Heero: *grunts* He's trying to remove all my humanity.

Noin: He did a good job!

Little Heero: I was invited to a party! Can I go PLEASE!

Scientist: NO!

Lil Heero: Please

Scientist: Soldiers don't beg!

Lil Heero: *less beggingly* please I'll be good.

Noin: You used to be excited about it!

Heero: I used to sing Elvis songs. Keep watching.

Scientist: No you need to go over stimulation's more. NOW STOP IT! You don't have time for stupid parties and games! You are here to be perfect and if you're not… well then you have no use here! 

Lil Heero: *Hangs his head* ok

Noin: *grabs Heero's hand* let's go.

Spanky: Again they were lost in a swirl of color and …swirls. Then with a thump they land on the ground. Heero looked around. This was the first time he meet Relina. Heero watched as Relina ran up to the unconscious him and called an ambulance. Then she removed his helmet and said, "He's just a boy." Then he watched him ask Relina if he saw his face. Then He watched as he bet up the ambulance guys and and stole the truck. He also watched how Relina held out her hand and said "I'm Relina Darling and you are…?"

Heero: well I had too it was a mission I was on.

Noin: You didn't have to scare her like that!

Heero: *grunts*

Noin: Here's another time. 

Spanky: This transmission was quick they were in the school and Relina was crying in the hallway. This wasn't on TV ok; this was behind the scenes. The Heero in the past walked pasted her. He turned around at the end of the hallway. WHAT'S THIS IS HE HAVING FEELINGS?

Past Heero: What are you crying about?

Past Relina: Nothing you'd understand

Past Heero: FINE!

P Relina: Heero! What is your problem do you have no human emotions at all?

P Heero: No

Noin: Ouch

Heero: Let's not watch this part! 

Noin: No I like this part!

Heero: Let's leave NOW!

Noin: *flares up* LISTEN I'M THE SPRIT AND I'LL KICK YOUR A$S IF YOU LEAVE!!!!!

Heero: Fine! I'm still not afraid of you though!

Noin: Sure

P Relina: Heero… *walks up to him* Please.

P Heero: *startled* Please what?

P Relina: Please face you feelings.

P Heero: *mad* I don't have any!

Spanky: Relina kisses Heero on the cheek and as she goes away Heero grabs her neck and pulls her toward his lips. They share an intimate kiss. Heero pulls away and ashamed of himself goes to leave. Relina however, stops him. She grabs his hand and pulls him to face her again. She through her arms around his neck and kisses him. This time with tongue. Heero places his arms around her waist. Relina's hands drop to his chest. Heero pulls away and runs. Relina stands there completely shocked 

P Relina: Well that was nice. *smiles evilly*

Heero: That little… she did that…because-

Noin: Because she loves you. Come it's time for us to go.

Spanky Noin takes his hand again and they appear back into Heero's bedroom. 

Noin: That's all for me. Heero feel asleep on his bed right away.

Spanky: HEY THAT'S MY JOB. The sprit of Christmas left. However, before that she tripped over the coffee table. You dare try to mess with me sprit? I control your faith I'm the master! Anyways so, Heero fell asleep in his bed right away. He awoke to the chimes of the clock. 

Heero: Oh no.

Spanky: He heard a laughter and giggling. So he walked toward the bathroom door which the noise was coming from. He opened the door slowly. There was a boy with long hair into a braid and he was in the bathtub with a girl. Heero, the boy, and the girl all screamed.

Duo: Do you mind?

Heero: *slams door shut*

Duo: *comes out. Now dressed* ok I'm the sprit of Christmas present. I know I'm sexy, but try to control your self.

Heero: What- what kind of sprit are you?

Duo: The last one you see if you keep going! I'm the god of death!! *get's hit with a thunder bolt*

Spanky: In my story your god of nothing! I'm the one and only god. Besides my master who is- who is great! On with the story. The sprit reaches out for Heero hand and grabs it.

Duo: Off we go! *go into more color stuff*

Spanky: As they land on the of Tim's house. Heero ends up spiraled on the floor.

Heero" You're a lot less gentler then the last. I normally don't hold guy's hands either. 

Duo: Why not *wink*

Heero: Moves a little away from Duo.

Duo: Ok, this is Tim house. Look how-

Spanky: On their table they had nothing but a bowl of mashed potatoes

Duo: I was going to say tiny ham!

Spanky: Tiny ham is a lot of food!

Duo: NO it isn't for that many people

Spanky: Fine at their table was four people. Tim his wife and Tiny Tim and some random kid! Ok

Duo: Listen you are so- where did get the name Spanky from anyways

Spanky: *grins evilly*

Duo: Never mind I don't want to know.

Spanky: Are you sure, I'm hot.

Duo: * thinking about it* ok

Heero: Wait, wait! I don't want to know and I'm sure neither does Tiny Tim-

Duo: And the random kid!

Heero: -And the random kid my point is get with the story!

Spanky: Ok Scrooge. Hey that works. Ok go on with the story.

Tiny Tim: I toast to Heero Yuy! Because of him we can have this Mashed potatoes

Spanky: *to Duo* Hah!

Everyone: To Heero Yuy

Heero: They toasted to me after what I did? I mean I didn't do anything about time they respect me!

Tim: Tiny Tim, are you feeling better?

Tiny Tim: Sense I got this food in my belly, a bit.

Random kid: Who are you? Where am I?

Tim: Who are you?

Random kid: I think I'm just put in this story because the narrator was too lazy to erase four and put three.

Spanky: I'm still here!

Random Kid: Let's celebrate!

Duo: The rest is all mushy stuff! You don't like it! Let's go!

Spanky: They appeared in the middle of a soccer field with fat men in bikinis playing rugby. We all screamed! What! Duo you need your spritness tested!

Duo: AHHHHH I hoped I'd never come back to here! This was the last guy!!! AHHHH

Spanky: They appeared in a house. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen!

Heero: *grabs his face* my eyes my eyes!

Duo: I had to stay there for a minute last time. I thought I was going to throw up! Sorry about that everyone! Spanky you're not suppose to call me Duo remember, only in bed! Ugh, I think I left my stomach in a different time zone! 

Spanky: Sorry. Duo don't tell, member it's a secret! In the house was Trowa and Catherine a couple years ago.

Trowa: Heero's such a loser! 

Catherine: I know! Let's play a trick on him!

Trowa: We'll have to get Wing Zero out of the way first!

Duo: Sorry you have to see this

Heero: Please, this is were they blow up Wing Zero by accident! Then the police made fun of me cause I wanted them in jail.

Duo: Fine!

Spanky: Hold on Noin was suppose to do that sense!!

Duo: That's your fault!

Spanky: Don't tell my boss ok! So they appeared in Hilde's house. They were having a party.

Hilde: I'm upset Heero couldn't come!

Sally: Not me!

Lady Une: Me neither he's so cranky!

Hilde: Well my farther invited him and so on! So I'll keep invited him although he won't come! I toast to Heero Yuy!

Sally: Alright, to Heero.

Lady Une: To Heero

Duo: See you still got people who love you!

Heero: Bah Humbug!

Duo: I had a guy who said that I can't think of his name. Do you even know what that word means?

Heero: Yeah, well…

Duo: You don't do you!

Heero: No, but it sounds cool.

Spanky: On with the story please! Ok, they arrive back at Heero's place and the sprit leaves.

Duo: No goodbye?

Spanky: Bye ok, then he leaves. Heero falls asleep again then he was awakening by the charm of the clock again. That's all until next time!


	3. last of the spirts and Jerry Springer!

A/N: Ok, this one is a little jacked up, so no flames! Sorry it took so long, I got busy!

Spanky: After the second sprit left, Heero fell asleep right away. Then with another chime he awoke (you know the routine!). Heero climbed out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

Heero: Wow I'm really tired! Can I skip this and go to sleep?

Spanky: No! He heard a spooky rush of wind and his window opened and a black robed figure was standing there. He held out his hand and snapped it. Heero was holding it the next second. They all of a sudden appeared back at Tiny Tim's house. The scene was different though. It was all black and full of weeping people.

Treize: Only if I had more money, then I'd be able to buy him medicine!

Wife: Don't beat your self up on it! It wasn't your fault!

Treize: Yeah, it's Heero's!

Heero: Wait a second I see where this is going! *turns to Zech* You don't talk as much do you? The others wouldn't stop talking!

Spanky: The figure shook his head and pointed to Tim.

Treize: I'm so glad he's dead!

Heero: Back up, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I was suppose to do that right?

Spanky: Sure… anyways, the sprit took Heero to another scene. This was at a cemetery!

Heero: Why are we here. Wait, this is the part where I see Relina's death or something right?! Well, bring it on cause its not real plus, then fate is doing the job I should have done a while ago! Hahahah!

Spanky: You really are a jerk huh? The sprit pointed to a grave near by that still wasn't filled in with dirt.

Heero: what I'm not stupid you'll just push me in.

Spanky: NO, he's saying that you're in there and your just barred cause no one came to your funeral! 

Heero: SO what?

Spanky: You mean that doesn't bother you?

Heero: No, I'm a soldier that needs to die alone!

Spanky: You're such a liar, I know you want people to be there!

Heero: no, I didn't expect anyone to come!

Spanky: Well fine look at the date anyways! It's next year!

Heero: Oh well! I must have died in a battle!

Zech: Err you're so annoying! *takes down hood* You died of loneliness because Relina left you and so did Hilde! No one was left to care after those two finally left you!

Heero: I can take care of myself!

Zech: Not if I kill you!

Heero: Bah humbug!

Spanky: Ok, I don't do the fights so you too are going have to work it out my way!

Zech: What would that be?

Spanky: JERRY JERRY! Jerry Springier!

Zech: Huh? You've got to be kidding me!

Spanky: Nope. All of a sudden, they appeared on the Springier stage sitting in the chairs.

Jerry: So, you Heero don't care about anything in your life?

Heero: No I care about my missions.

Spanky: crowd boos. 

Heero: Thanks

Spanky: No prob!

Jerry: So you don't even care about your boyfriend, Zech?

Heero: WHAT!

Spanky: Sorry, wrong problem. *flashes 'Heero wants to kill his girlfriend and be lonely' on bottom of the screen. There.

Heero: So I'm a soldier!

Jerry: Not anymore cause the war is over!

Heero: So…

Jerry: *turns to Zech* so, who are you?

Zech: I'm the ghost of Christmas past and he's not getting scarred so I'm going to get fired!

Heero: That's not true, now I'm scarred

Jerry: Why would you like to tell our audience?

Heero: No, ok, YOU ARE SCARRING ME!

Spanky: Calm down killer. Hey that works!

Jerry: Let's bring out Relina.

Heero: no

Jerry: yes!

Spanky: Relina runs out and hugs Heero. Heero pushes her off.

Heero: Who said she was my girlfriend anyways?!

Spanky: I DID!

Heero: ok, ok.

Relina: *takes a seat* Heero, I love you!

Zech: See!

Heero: So

Jerry: Wow!

Spanky: Jeez

Crowd: Booooo

Heero: shut up!

Crowd: Boooooo

*Heero jumps up and blasts the audience with a gun*

Jerry: That's my audience!

Heero: SO?

Jerry: err, I quit!

Spanky: You can't! I didn't say that! *Jerry walks off stage*

Zech: You let him do what he wants!

Spanky: I didn't that was the stars!

Heero: Oh boy, what a jacked up narrator!

Spanky: *flares up* EXCUSE YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS *@#%$% JOB IS YOU #@$%^& HEAD! I CAN KILL YOU IF I FEEL LIKE IT! YOU UNGRATEFUL *@#%$^%$%$#!$##!!!! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST NO GOOD "SOLIDER" THAT I EVER MET! YOU ARE TOO ARROGANT AND STUPID TO SEE YOUR PAIN ON OTHERS! *breaths heavily*

Relina: Thank you!

Zech: Finally. Hey Relina you're hot! Let's get married in Vegas!

Relina: You're my brother!

Zech: Not in this story!

Spanky: Go ahead!

Heero: Wait! No I was just kidding!

Spanky: you disserve that!

Heero: Noooooooo

Spanky: Yessssssssssssssssssss. Uh The End!

Sorry that really sucked but I didn't want the usual ending! ;)


End file.
